


Den skabrösa eddan

by kjnoren



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alcohol, Alliteration, Asgard, Bifrost, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddaic poetry, Filk, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Norse verse, Other, Poetry, Taco Bell
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: Norse mythology, resampled. In Swedish.
Relationships: Loki & þórr | Thor (Norse Religion & Lore), Loki/Svaðilfari | Svadilfari (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 1





	Den skabrösa eddan

Solen sken  
skönt gyllene  
dagen Tor föddes  
På trottoaren  
vid Taco Bell  
där låg Loke

Vid Bifrosts bro  
bor Heimdall  
Gör Gjallarhornet redo  
Hör gräset gro  
Genom väggen  
Tar gröna hissen

Iduns äpplen  
Ökar i värde  
Utav hennes omsorg  
Om styrka och smak  
Ser Asarna an:  
Nu jäser det

Odens öga  
Är i Mimers brunn:  
Ser allt som sker  
För vishet pant  
Till Vaners gisslan  
Då ser han dubbelt

Till Tryms gille  
For Tor med Loke  
Som bister brud och tärna  
Fort och fast  
Han fattade Mjölner  
Och hammarn i huvet

Sol och Måne  
och sex med Freja  
arvode för Asgårds mur  
Jättens seger bero  
på Svadilfare  
Då löpte Loke

**Author's Note:**

> First verse written based on an [emerging tumblr meme](https://bold-sartorial-statement.tumblr.com/post/176513147548/theshitpostcalligrapher-themintykid). Other verses were written later.


End file.
